


Knife's Edge

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, M/M, Tony Loves Danger, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, at least in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony gets cornered in a back alley by the winter soldier and has an unexpected reaction to being held at knifepoint. He doesn't think it'll come up again, but after he and Bucky somehow end up in a relationship he probably should've seen it coming.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 34
Kudos: 426





	Knife's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written actual knife play before so I'm curious as to what you guys think :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 04: Knife Play

Tony wasn't an idiot.

He knew Barnes had been following him for days now. Always a step behind him, just barely out of reach. Tony wasn't one for big crowds these days but even in abandoned side streets Barnes seemed to be able to disappear into thin air whenever Tony turned to look. If he didn't have JARVIS with him at all times he wasn't sure he would've even noticed him.

He'd thought his awareness would be enough to keep him safe. Sadly Tony had underestimated the Winter Soldier.

“Sir. Sir!”

Tony had barely registered JARVIS' warning when suddenly a hand gripped his throat as another clamped down on his arm, crushing his communication wristband. He cursed, trying to struggle free, but Barnes twisted his wrist behind his back until Tony was pressed face first into the dirty wall of the alley they were in, his face only inches from an open dumpster. He wrinkled his nose.

“Ugh. That's fucking gro–“ The sudden prick of sharp metal on his neck cut him off as panic started clawing at his mind. “Fuck. If you drug me I swear to god –“

The metal on his neck shifted until Tony realized that it wasn't a needle but a blade, the sharp edge teasing at his Adam's apple. Tony swallowed.

He wished he could see Barnes' face. Steve had sworn up and down that Barnes had recognized him but the bruises had spoken for themselves so Tony wasn't convinced. Couldn't hurt to try though.

“Steve's been looking for you,” he said as evenly as he could and the soldier's grip on his arm tightened.

“I know.”

No sympathy there then. “Why were you following me?”

Barnes' hand twitched on his wrist. “He listens to you,” he ground out. “Make him stop.”

Tony couldn't help it. He laughed. “Steve? Fuck, man, you have no idea –“

He gasped at the sudden pressure on his neck, wincing when the blade dug into his flesh. It was only a small cut, barely worth mentioning, but –

Yeah. This was going to be a problem.

“Make him stop,” Barnes growled and Tony tried to get his head back in the game.

"He doesn't listen to me," Tony said. "Never has. Never will. I can't help you."

"Don't fuck with me," Barnes snarled and suddenly the knife dug into Tony's throat, drawing a line of white hot pain –

Tony moaned.

Barnes froze and for a second neither of them moved, mortification making Tony's body feel like lead. Then Barnes pulled away and Tony sucked in a breath, wincing when his half-hard dick scraped along the brick wall as he righted himself. By the time he turned around Barnes was gone, the street empty.

Well. That was one way to leave a first impression.

"I'm not making that call."

Bucky glared up at him while Steve just grinned smugly, nudging Bucky in the side.

"Told you. He doesn't care."

Tony rolled his eyes, sauntering over to the kitchen table. "It's not that I don't _care_ ," he said haughtily. "I just don't want to sleep in the living room tonight."

"You're supposed to be on my side," Bucky protested and Tony leaned down to press a kiss to his hair before he went to fix himself a cup of coffee.

"Babe, your brain is beautiful and I love you but why the fuck would I think Superman is better than Batman?"

Bucky crossed his arms. "He's a real hero. Batman didn't even make his own gear. And Superman has morales."

"Aww," Tony cooed. "You like comic book Cap too, don't you?"

Steve wrinkled his nose. "He's ridiculous. I'm glad I'm not him."

"Yeah. No offense but Batman would kick Cap's ass."

Bucky noisily bit into an apple and Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine. Superman would too. Can I have some of that?"

"Keep talking about how I'm right and we'll see," Bucky said even though he already had a knife in his hand – Tony still didn't know where he hid them – and cut the apple into neat slices. Tony looked away.

"Never. Batman reigns supreme and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Rich billionaire with fancy weapons, hard to see why you like him," Steve teased and Tony shrugged.

"What can I say. Narcissist." He automatically caught the apple Bucky threw at him, blinking at it for a second before he whooped, throwing his arms up in victory. “Did you see that? Call me Johnny Bench, bitches!”

“Narcissist,” Bucky agreed and Tony blew him a kiss as Steve got up from the table with a groan.

“Well, I'll hit the gym. Join me?”

“No chance in hell,” Tony said and Bucky shook his head too, making Steve give them a sugary sweet smile.

“You know I'll just make you do more drills later, right?”

“I'll take that chance,” Tony said, waving when Steve got into the elevator. Then he sighed, grabbing his coffee and tapping Bucky's head on his way to the couch. “Come on. I've had a _day_ , I deserve cuddles.”

Bucky laughed, bringing an armful of apples with him as they settled onto the couch. Tony waited until Bucky was seated comfortably before he laid down, putting his head in his lap. Then he opened his mouth, making puppy eyes at Bucky until he relented and fed him an apple slice.

“Please tell me this isn't the first thing you've eaten today?”

Tony thought back to this morning and shook his head. “Nope. Had a cup on my way in.”

Bucky sighed. “Coffee isn't food, Tony. We've talked about this.”

“And I elected to ignore it.”

Bucky wordlessly picked up another apple, slicing it into eighths with quick, precise cuts. “You'll eat at least three of these. That's an order.”

“Aye, Sir,” Tony said absently, his eyes focussed on Bucky's strong grip on the handle, the way his fingers curled as he placed another cut. He quickly looked away, clearing his throat before he let Bucky feed him another slice of apple.

It was hard to resist the urge to watch. Bucky was a master with his knives, so comfortable that they were like an extension of his body. Tony loved to watch him fight but like this it felt much more intimate, Bucky handling the blades with such easy confidence that it would've turned Tony on even if he wasn't – well.

“–you think?”

Tony blinked, looking up into Bucky's expectant eyes. “Sorry, what?”

Bucky's brow furrowed. “Are you okay? You look a little –“

He brushed a hand over Tony's forehead and Tony tried to give him a reassuring smile but –

The knife scraped against his cheek.

Tony tensed, suddenly aware of his hardening cock as his heart started picking up speed, his eyes involuntarily darting to the side. Bucky must've followed his gaze before he froze a moment later, his face an unreadable mask as he stared at the knife pressed up against Tony's skin. Tony gulped. “I, uh –“

He jerked, his breathing stuck in his throat when the knife suddenly trailed down to his chin, the sharp edge of the blade just barely teasing his skin. He met Bucky's eyes and knew immediately that they were both remembering the same thing.

“I –“ He didn't get any farther than that before Bucky moved out from under him, laying Tony flat on the couch so he could straddle his thighs. Bucky had put down the dirty knife but somehow produced another from somewhere on his body that was now pressing into the skin just below Tony's chin. He barely dared to breathe, his cock hard and heavy between them.

“Is it the pain?” Bucky asked conversationally. Tony appreciated the pretense that this was anywhere close to normal. “You got really turned on when I cut you back then. Or do you like bleeding?”

Tony huffed out a breath. “Not the – the pain. But the threat?” Tony gasped when the knife shifted in Bucky's grip. “Yeah.”

Bucky's face was blank but before Tony could really start doubting himself Bucky leaned down and captured his mouth in a kiss, licking gently into his mouth. The knife dragged along the edge of his jaw, making him shiver and arch away from it, but Bucky followed, kissing him relentlessly.

Tony barely suppressed a disappointed whine when Bucky suddenly pulled the blade away, leaning back just enough to look at Tony, his eyes weirdly calculating.

“You want to come at knifepoint?” Bucky murmured. Tony's world tilted.

“I – What?“

He gasped when Bucky's other hand moved over his crotch, tapping the flat of the blade against the fabric, right over Tony's swollen cock head. He swore his vision whited out for a second.

“Yes,” he hissed and Bucky turned the knife so its blade was digging into the outline of Tony's cock, harmless through the fabric but the pressure of it was – it was –

“Want me to cut you out of these, sweetheart?”

Tony nodded frantically, his breathing quick and shallow as Bucky grabbed him through the pants, shifting his cock out of the way before he – oh fuck.

Tony closed his eyes as he felt the fabric give way around his cock, first on one side, then the other, until Bucky could just tear the whole thing off. His boxers followed suit and soon enough Tony was completely exposed, his cock sticking out through the hole in the fabric.

He laughed just a little hysterically at the sight, throwing his head back into the couch cushion. “God, this is so fucking stupid. Why is that hot?”

Bucky chuckled, leaning down to kiss him. Tony jolted when Bucky gently tapped the flat of the blade against his cock and – oh fuck, that was –

“You like it. Nothing stupid about that,” Bucky said against his lips and Tony chased his mouth when he pulled away, looking down at Tony with dark eyes. “Think you can come on my knife, sweetheart?”

It would probably be harder _not_ to.

Tony took a shaky breath when Bucky rubbed the tip of the knife feather-light around the base of his cock. The threat of danger made alarm bells go off in his brain, his entire body tensing. His cock was so hard it hurt.

“This isn't gonna take long,” Tony gritted out and Bucky leaned over him until they were breathing the same air, his knife edging close to Tony's balls now. It made his spine tingle, his cock twitching untouched between them. “Come on, please –“

He choked on air when Bucky tilted Tony's cock up with an open palm, holding it still as he trailed the dull side of the blade up the sensitive vein on the underside. Tony's hips kicked up but Bucky held him down with his metal arm, shushing him when Tony made a desperate noise. It shouldn't be even close to enough stimulation but somehow that tiny pinprick of cold metal, the knowledge that one wrong move could hurt Tony in the most intimate way...

He'd always known he loved flirting with danger. This was just taking it to the next level.

Bucky shifted so he was straddling only one of Tony's legs, his unmistakably hard cock pressing into Tony's thigh. Tony grunted, grabbing at Bucky to get him moving, but Bucky held himself perfectly still, giving Tony's cock another tap with the knife.

“Later,” he said gruffly. “Gotta concentrate.”

Tony nodded, groaning when Bucky finally wrapped his other hand around his dick, stroking him slowly as he trailed the knife over his head up to the slit, rubbing in circles. Tony's back arched against the couch and Bucky made a warning noise.

“Don't move.”

Tony laughed, hearing the desperate edge in it as he kept his hips firmly glued to the couch, fingers twisting in the cushions. “Not gonna move. I – oh fuck. I like my dick where it is, thanks.”

Bucky hummed. “Gonna come though, right? You're close.”

Tony moaned helplessly when Bucky tightened his grip, white spots dancing in front of his eyes as the knife tilted until the dull edge dug in just under his cock head. “I'm – fuck, Bucky, I –“

“Come on my blade, come on,” Bucky said and Tony's stomach twisted with lust, bringing the heat inside him to a sudden boil. He opened his eyes just in time to watch his cock swell, pulsing come all over Bucky's hand and – shit, all over the knife, leaving white smears on the shiny metal and that was –

“Holy fuck,” Tony groaned, twitching when his cock jerked, another pulse of come sluicing out over the blade and running down onto Bucky's metal fingers. His dick ached at the sight, oversensitive but eager. That would probably star in his fantasies for months.

He grunted when Bucky jostled him with a thrust against his thigh, looking up to find Bucky's eyes fixed on his face as he rubbed himself off. Tony deliberately arched against the couch, trailing a hand over his come-spattered stomach as his other found Bucky's muscular thigh.

“Wanna mess me up?” Tony asked and Bucky lost his rhythm for a moment before he started again, faster than before.

“Mess my jeans up,” Bucky corrected and Tony smirked, scratching his nails over the fabric on Bucky's thighs.

“If you're good I'll still lick it off you.”

Bucky groaned, dropping his head as he fucked himself against Tony's thigh. It only took a few minutes before he came, spilling into his jeans with a grunt that Tony muffled against his mouth.

“That's so hot,” Tony mumbled and Bucky grinned down at him, pressing a kiss to Tony's lips.

“You're one to talk, hot stuff.”

They shuffled into their bedroom like two drunk idiots, stumbling and giggling as they propped each other up. Bucky deposited Tony on the bed before he went to the bathroom to clean himself up and Tony took the time to take off his ruined pants, wrinkling his nose at the massive hole. They'd been expensive but he couldn't say he minded the loss. Those pants died a respectable death.

“You okay?” Bucky asked when he came back into the room, his hair wet and feet bare from a cursory shower. He wiped Tony off with a warm towel and Tony hummed, twisting into the gentle touch.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“No problem.” Bucky threw the towel across the room – probably hitting the bin because he was annoyingly perfect like that – and settled in next to Tony, pulling him into his arms. “I like seeing you happy.”

“I like seeing me happy too,” Tony said and Bucky swatted him lightly on the back. “Ow. Fine, you too, I guess.”

“I feel so loved,” Bucky said drily but when Tony kissed him he could feel the smile on his lips.

“That's because you are. Dumbass.”


End file.
